Fanboy
by MadWithMusic
Summary: After bumping into only one of his favorite singers ever - Castiel Novak - on the street one day, Dean finds himself invited out to lunch. And then again. And then again. Everything in Dean's wildest dreams slowly start coming through as Castiel finds himself falling for one of his biggest fans. [Eventual Rating Increase]
1. Toy Story Thirty

Dean reached into his pocket with one hand, his other holding a few DVD cases as he searched for his phone. He could've sworn he put it in his pocket before he left.

"Where the hell-" Dean grumbled, digging through his opposite pocket, but crashing into someone and both of them falling, his DVD's scattering between them.

"Sorry." Dean muttered, quickly working to pick up the DVD's.

"It's alright." The man he bumped into replied.

_Why did that voice sound so familiar?_

Dean looked up finally as the man handed him the last DVD he dropped. Green eyes met blue and Dean gasped.

"Oh my God!" Dean choked out. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I am so so sorry!"

"It's alright." The man replied, chuckling as Dean completely freaked out. "I take it you recognize me."

"Recognize you?" Dean scoffed. "I have been to five concerts."

"Impressive." He hummed, standing up.

"Here. I can help you up." Dean offered, clamoring to his feet and offering the blue-eyed man his hand.

"I've got it, but thank you." He laughed, extending his hand. "Castiel."

"Obviously I know who you are." Dean smiled weakly, taking Castiel's hand.

"Well I still enjoy a formal introduction from time to time." Cas shrugged.

"Oh my God." Dean breathed, staring down at their hands. "I'm touching you."

Cas just laughed and raised his eyebrows at him.

"That sounded a lot creepier than I meant it to." Dean muttered, releasing Castiel's hand.

Cas nodded. "It did."

Dean exhaled awkwardly.

"You still haven't told me _your_ name." Cas whispered.

"Oh. My name?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cas answered. "Your name. You know? That thing your parents gave you on your birthday?"

"Oh. Dean Winchester." Dean grinned nervously.

"Well." Castiel smirked. "It's nice to meet you, Dean Winchester."

"Sorry for uh...bumping into you again. I'm so sorry." Dean stammered.

"You want to make it up to me then?" Cas smiled.

"Of course! Anything!" Dean replied.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. "I just need to return these to the store."

"Well then how would you like to accompany me for lunch?" Castiel offered.

"What?" Dean choked. "Me? You? Lunch?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Cas responded.

"W-why?"

"Because I'm hungry and have no previous arrangements." Cas shrugged. "So will that be a yes or no?"

"Yes. Definitely a yes!" Dean nodded vigorously.

"Excellent." Cas grinned. "You're heading towards the movie store right on the corner, correct?"

"Mhm." Dean answered.

"There's a lovely café just across the street from there. Would that be alright with you or do you have a preference where you'd like to eat?" Castiel asked.

"Trust me when I say that anything is fine with me." Dean laughed tensely.

"In that case, shall we then?"

"Oh my God..." Dean breathed.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Cas laughed.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"It's alright. I'm just not used to people – well grown men at least – nearly having a heart attack when they see me." Cas smirked.

"Yeah probably not..." Dean muttered.

* * *

"So right in here?" Cas asked, pointing to a store below a big sign that read '_Jimz Movie Rentalz_'.

"Actually, that one..." Dean hissed.

"Hmmm..." Cas mused, reading the sign on the door. "_Toy Story Thirty?" _

"It's actually just '_Toy Story XXX_'. No one uses Roman numerals anymore." Dean said awkwardly.

"I do." Cas stated.

"You and your lonesome then." Dean replied.

"Well, are you going to return those DVD's now?" Cas chuckled.

"Oh right." Dean muttered. "You can just wait here, right?"

"I'll just come in." Cas shrugged. "No point in waiting out in the heat."

"Okay..." Dean sighed, pushing open the door. A high-pitched moan rang as the door opened and then shut.

Castiel looked around, alarmed trying to find the source of the noise. _Who just did that? Why? _

"I'll be right with you!" A young voice called out from the back.

Dean went to the front counter and set the DVD's down. When he turned around, Cas had completely disappeared.

Cas frowned in confusion as he walked down one of the aisles. There were all sorts of phallic like items sitting in boxes on shelves.

"What the hell..." Cas mumbled, taking an object off the shelf. He turned it over in his hands, tilting his head at the strange item; large, ridged, and seemingly useless.

"Can I help you?" A woman in an extremely tight and busty uniform came out.

"What are these?" Cas asked, waving the object in his hand around in the air.

She chuckled uneasily. "These are some of our assortment of dildos and vibrators. We have some of the more...um...unique kind down the next aisle."

"May I see them?" Cas replied.

"Of course." She smiled, leading him down the aisle.

Castiel took a moment, frowning once again as he picked up another toy. This one had extremely large bumps along it, was made in a cheap, hideously colored plastic, and made him feel very uneasy.

"Ma'am, what are these _dildos _and _vibrators_ for?" Castiel finally inquired.

"You _do_ know what kind of store you're in, right?" She scoffed.

"Some sort of toy store." Cas answered.

"Well, yeah..." She muttered.

"I just don't see how any of these items can be played with. They just look like something a small child would get into sword fights with." Cas mused.

"Far from that..." The employee snorted. "I don't think you really know what this store's for...what were you looking for exactly?"

"Nothing. I'm just taking someone out for lunch and they said they had to make a pit stop. You think a grown man would be a little old for toys..." Cas hummed.

"So you're just browsing then? You don't need any assistance?" She smiled.

"No." Castiel shook his head.

"Well, have a nice day then."

"You too." Cas replied, placing the object back on the shelf and walking down the aisle.

He was about to return to the counter where Dean was returning the DVD's when he saw a flashing sign that said 'Try Me!'. Of course Cas immediately picked up another item and hit a button on it. It started vibrating loudly and violently. He yelped and it fell out of his hands and onto the floor, where it buzzed around the aisle.

Cas quickly ran from the aisle and up to where Dean was handing the lady at the front his credit card.

The lady helping him immediately shrieked. "Oh my God! Amber! Come here!"

"See it's not just me." Dean stated.

"She's a young lady. That's normal. You're a grown ass man. That's not normal." Cas replied, a playful smirk on his face.

The girl who had just been helping Cas ran to the front and then mimicked her coworker. "Oh my God! It's _you_!"

Cas nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Amber squealed.

"It must've been the lighting." Cas said.

"Can I get an autograph?" The other girl asked.

"Of course." He smiled, opening up his trench coat and pulling out two postcard-sized photos of him. "Who should I made it out to?"

"Amber." Amber said.

"And my name's Kay." The other girl said.

Castiel quickly penned a short message and signed his name, sliding the two photos across the counter.

"Thank you so much." Kay beamed.

"No problem." Cas gave her a soft smile. "Have the nice day the both of you. Ready, Dean?"

"Ready as ever." Dean laughed.

"Good." Cas replied, walking towards the door and holding it open for Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Cas responded, the door falling shut behind them, the squeals of the two girls inside still highly audible.

"Remember, Dean. It's normal for them." Cas smirked.

Dean laughed, smiling over at Cas as they walked towards the small café.

* * *

A/N: FUCK I NEED TO STOP. IM SORRY, GUYS. I was just too fucking in love with the idea of musician Cas and Dean being a dumb nervous fanatic. And my friends thought it was a cute idea and it just happened. And I still have like 2 half-way completely chapters in my other fics, so at least one should be coming tomorrow. I promise. I SWEAR.

And I only get these ideas because I have nothing better to do than lay around thinking about Destiel while I wait for my DVD's to rip.


	2. Fool for Love

Cas pushed open the door of the café, a quiet bell ringing at their entrance. An older man was standing at a small desk, two menus already in his hands.

"Welcome to Zach's. Is it just you to today?" He asked, obviously oblivious to who Castiel really was.

"Yes. Just my friend and I." Cas smiled.

"Table or booth?" The man continued.

"Do you have a preference, Dean?" Cas turned to the green-eyed man next to him, halfway to shitting himself over the fact that Castiel Novak had just called him a friend even though they weren't.

"No." Dean answered. "Whatever you want."

"We'll take a booth." Cas stated.

"Right this way." Dean and Cas were led to a booth in a corner of the café beneath a window. "Is this alright?"

"It will do nicely." Cas stated.

"Alrighty then. Inias is your server and he will be out in just a minute."

Castiel thanked him before scooting into one side of the booth and Dean taking the other.

"So. Tell me about yourself." Cas said after settling himself in and adjusting his shirt.

"Me?" Dean choked.

"Yes you." Castiel replied. "You're the one I'm having lunch with, aren't you?"

"For some strange reason, yeah." Dean muttered.

"I wouldn't call my reasons strange..." Cas mused to himself. "Anyways. Tell me things."

"I just don't see why." Dean sighed, looking down at his fingers. "I mean you're famous and popular and I'm sure you're daily life is ten thousand times more interesting than the most exciting time in mine."

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I agreed now would I?" Cas replied.

"Well you might, since it's the polite thing to do really." Dean said.

"Well I'm not asking cos it's the polite thing to do. I'm asking because I'm genuinely interested." Cas smiled. "And you're right, I'm famous and popular. My life is full of celebrities and gossip and drama and money and women falling at my feet, but I go through that everyday. It's boring to me. The humdrum life of some average Joe I bumped into on the street is far more interesting."

"Really?" Dean scoffed.

"Really." Castiel repeated. "Now spill."

"Okay well I lived in Lawrence, Kansas all my life until just a couple years ago-"

"I knew I recognized that accent." Cas hummed.

"I don't have an accent." Dean protested.

"Sure you do. Everyone does. I knew you were southern because of the way you just barely hold out your r's and raise your pitch just slightly when you pronounce vowels." Cas explained.

"Oh." Dean mumbled.

"Anyways. Continue." Cas chuckled.

"After my mom passed, my brother and I decided we needed a new start and after a little pushing, he agreed to come out to Cali with me."

"After some pushing hm?" Cas smirked. "Why'd you want to come out here so bad? Was it cos I lived here?"

"Oh climb down off your high horse." Dean laughed. "I met a guy online and after a month, thought we were meant to be or something stupid like that and said I'd come to meet him. Only to move here, agree to meet him and find out that he was actually a – as he put it - "Hung bear looking for hot, cute twinks with poundable asses." and apparently he didn't think to mention that before I moved out here. Now I work for him." Dean sighed.

"That's what you get for being a dumbass." Cas grinned. "And by the way, this is _much_ more entertaining than the shit I live with. Painfully entertaining, but entertaining none the less."

"Mhm..." Dean hummed awkwardly.

"Yeah I know. Much bluntly dickier than you thought I would be. The media makes me up to be a lot better than I am." Cas said.

"No, you're just about how I imagined you would be." Dean smiled. "And also _by the way_, I chose to work for him. I felt bad for him, okay. His wife died a few years back and he was down in the dumps about it."

"Okay. I will amend my 'dumbass' statement and change it to..."_You were being a very kind dumbass. But still a dumbass for 'loving' a guy you never met after two weeks._". How's that?" Cas smirked.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Dean asked.

"It is. Take it and keep talking. I'm very into your so-far-so-fucked life." Cas stated.

Dean laughed before taking a moment to think of something. "Okay well...After I moved here, I met another guy, but that ended up just being a big barrel of disappointment."

"How so?" Castiel replied.

"He ended up being a self-sacrificing son of a bitch. Friend of his got in some trouble with the police and was gonna go away for a long time, so Benny took the fall for him. His friend got out with a pricey fine, but he wasn't so lucky. Benny spent 5 years in the system and...that changes people." Dean frowned.

"I know the feeling. My brother was put away when he was a teenager, trasferred to another facility when he turned 18 and whenever another one of my siblings or I go to visit him, he's always so distant and withdrawn and angry. I don't know whether he's angry at us, himself, or The Powers That Be, but he's not the same person I grew up with." Cas replied.

"What'd he do?" Dean inquired.

"Killed a few people." Cas said.

"Oh my God." Dean choked.

"Eh." Cas shrugged. "It's kinda a blemish on the family name, but whatever. I'm the one asking about you here."

"Hello, Castiel!" An excited red-head chimed, skipping over to their booth. "You haven't been in in a while."

"Yeah. I've been kinda busy. You know how it is with me." He chuckled.

"How are you not losing your shit right now?" Dean asked.

"Jesus, Castiel. Do you tell your boyfriends anything or just leave them in the dark?" The red-head snorted.

"He's not my boyfriend, Anna." Cas laughed awkwardly. "I just bumped into him on the street. Literally."

"Mhm..." She hummed, looking Dean over. "I'm his cousin. I grew up with this little shit. I only pretend I like him around holidays."

"There, Dean. We're family. That's why she's not screaming. And as much as both you and I would like to believe, not every single young female out there is in love with me." Castiel smirked.

"Anyways. What are you getting today?" Anna asked, changing the topic back to food.

"I'll get two burgers, double patty please?" He grinned.

"That's it?" She laughed.

"Of course not. I'll get three large fries and a large chocolate shake with extra whipped cream. And _with a cherry on top_." Cas growled.

"Didn't anyone teach you that you don't have to quote your own songs in every conversation?" Anna scoffed.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed. "How much can you eat?"

"That's just the beginning." Cas smiled. "I can eat so much more."

"So what'll you have?" Anna turned to Dean, bright-eyed.

"I'll get a turkey sandwich with bacon and a side of hashbrowns." Dean answered.

"And to drink?" She continued.

"Um...what's good?" Dean replied, looking up at her.

"He'll take a root beer float." Cas said, grinning slyly at Dean. "Don't worry, they're amazing." He whispered.

"I'm trusting you on this." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, you'd trust me with your life probably. Of course you'd trust me to pick out the best beverage you will ever taste." Cas retorted.

"Outside a purple nurple." Dean stated.

"A what?" Castiel laughed.

"It's a drink. It's amazing." Dean explained.

"Maybe you'll just have to get me one sometime." Cas smirked.

"_Oh my fucking God_." Dean thought to himself. "_I am having lunch with Castiel Novak. I've met his cousin. And he's implying that we go out for drinks. Holy. Fucking. Shit._"

"Yeah. Maybe." Dean's voice cracked, in a poor attempt to hide his inner nervousness. "But come on. I told you about myself a little. Tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell." Cas sighed. "At least not that you haven't read in some article or heard in an interview."

"Sure there is." Dean replied. "You can't tell me that you turned out the way you did because your life was boring."

"Sure I can." Cas protested. "My life was really boring. End of story."

"Whatever." Dean sang.

[-]

"Here's your orders." Anna chimed, setting two trays down in front of them.

"Holy shit." Dean breathed, looking at Cas's tray, overflowing with food. "You're so tiny. How can you eat that?"

"Excuse you, but I think I weigh more than you. You're the tiny one, assbutt." Cas remarked.

"Maybe you're just compensating?" Dean smirked.

"You wish." Cas rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his burger.

[-]

"So." Cas smiled, resting his chin in his hands.

"Mhm?" Dean replied, wiping some mayonnaise off his cheek.

"Can I get your telephone number?" Cas asked.

"What?" Dean choked.

"Can I get your cell number?" Cas repeated, placing slow emphasis on each word as if talking to a child.

"Why?" Dean scoffed.

"I ask again Dean, are you really gonna question me?" Cas smirked.

"No. But just, why? I'm no one special." Dean said.

"Like I care." Castiel smirked. "I'm no one special either and yet here I am."

"You're absolutely special. That's why you're...you." Dean said.

"Well obviously you're special too. And that's why _you're_ you." Cas replied. "Just give me your fucking phone number."

Dean laughed, writing his number down on a napkin and sliding it to Cas.

"Well. I have an appointment to make in half an hour." Cas stated. "So I will be sure to use this."

Dean smiled, but on the inside, he was moments away from heart failure.

Cas drummed on the table with his hands before standing up. "See you later, Dean."

"Mhm." Dean mustered out, a dopey grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I am so tired. But I can't sleep. Cos i"m really hungry. And craving everything. Give me cookies, subways, sandiwches, salads, cheese ruffles chips, EVERYTHING. So in my impatience for food, here's a chapter. Also, idk if I said this already but, I might be going to Minnesota to see a doctor. It's not confirmed, but I might be heading towards Rochester. ALSO I ORDERED MY CAS TRENCHCOAT. Stripper!Cas cosplay here I come!


End file.
